Generally, a locking device is installed at drawers, furniture and the like of home, a public building, and various storing instruments, gates, lockers, facilities and the like of a commercial building to establish security.
The locking device for such security is classified into a mechanical locking device and an electronic locking device. In the case of the mechanical locking device, there are problems with a security issue by means of a master key and with a replacement of a locking device when a key is lost.
To address these problems of the mechanical locking device, technology for an electronic locking device using an electronic key has been developed.
As an example of such an electronic locking device, ‘a cylinder-type electronic locking device’ is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1016903.
The cylinder-type electronic locking device disclosed, however, is not provided with a separate fixing structure between a key insertion hole of an electronic key and an insertion portion of a locking device when the electronic key is inserted into the locking device to be operated, such that there is a problem in which the electronic key is escaped from the locking device to be lost, which is caused when a door is opened or a closed by a user while the user inserts the electronic key into the locking device.